


Caleb + Clyde

by DeviantDarkBelle



Series: Kylux Adjacents [2]
Category: Ex Machina (2015), Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, First Kiss, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kissing, Kylux Adjacents, Last Kiss, M/M, Psychological Torture, Reunions, Self-Harm, To Be Continued, writing this broke my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-19 19:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18977170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeviantDarkBelle/pseuds/DeviantDarkBelle
Summary: There is a way for Caleb to get out.He's not sure if he wants to take it or not.Chapter Listing:1. Last Kiss2. You'll see me again. I promise.3. Breakdown4. Save Me





	1. Last Kiss

Caleb watched Ava leave; blank, emotionless stare, she didn’t turn back. Caleb screamed, pleaded, everything he had done, it had been for her. He felt sick to his stomach; both she and Nathan had played him. Caleb screamed again as he bashed his fists against the thick glass door. He saw the last glimpse of freedom, of his escape route before the door sealed closed. Ava was gone. Nathan was dead. The access card, gone with Ava.

“FUCK!” Caleb screamed, he was slowly losing it. He couldn’t believe how foolish he had been, to place his trust in Nathan, who was clearly deranged and place trust in a machine, an AI. She used sex to lure him, to manipulate him. He screamed again. He hated himself.

He screamed until he lost his voice, then he cried, sobbed, pleaded to an invisible deity until he could cry no longer.

He eventually sprawled out on his back on the floor and looked up to the ceiling, slowly waiting for death, or to wake up. He was certain, well, he knew it was real, but he could hope it was a nightmare… that he’d wake up and none of this shit would have happened. If only he could be so lucky.

He woke up with a jolt, absolutely surprised that he had been able to fall asleep in the first place. He was hungry and thirsty and dreaded dying that way. Why couldn’t Ava have just stabbed him, why did she have to be so cruel? He had only wanted to help her.

He stood up and paced the area he had been in for God knows how long. It was pointless; to look for a way out, to try access codes and a key card that wasn’t worth the plastic it was made of.

Caleb fell to his knees, he was exhausted and desperate. He crawled along the floor, examining every inch until a panel in a corner caught his eye. It was discoloured, different from the rest of the hall, almost like it had been replaced recently, or maybe long ago.

He tried not to get his hopes up, he knew it was pointless but he tried anyway. First, he used the code he had been given… nothing. He took a deep breath and tried the access card.

There was no red light or red letters mocking him, there were no tones to signify he had made an error. After what felt like a lifetime, the indicator light turned, green.

“Green,” Caleb said under his breath in disbelief. Perhaps this was a dream.

Loud clanking sounds came from across the hall, opposite the panel. It sounded like old gears were turning, it sounded like they hadn’t been used in years.

A portion of the wall slowly gave way and slid to the left to reveal a darkened hallway. Caleb hesitated; it could be another one of Nathan’s tricks or something Ava and the other AIs had put into place.

He had no choice though, so he slowly made his way to the opening and started down the hall.

As he moved further into the hall, overhead lights flickered to life, almost like emergency or generator lighting. Perhaps this was some sort of panic room or some doomsday bunker. He had no idea, but all he knew was that he wanted to get as far away from where he had been, and as soon as possible. The place that had been a prison.

As he continued to walk down the hallway, it was like he was entering a completely different home, well, a completely different research facility.

Prototypes began to line the halls and Caleb began to feel very uneasy, perhaps whatever was ahead would offer him an escape. Even if that escape was death. As long as it was quick and painless, he’d be okay with that. He’d welcome it actually.

He stopped dead in his tracks when he came upon a series of glass rooms. They were similar to Ava’s and he panicked, just seeing this set up brought back everything that had happened. He just wanted to die. He didn’t want to relive this.

Subtle movement on the other side of the glass caught his attention. He startled at first but then chalked it up to his imagination, his hunger and thirst and his lack of mental capacity.

Caleb couldn’t let it go through, curiosity again got the best of him and he slowly moved closer to the glass.

The rooms felt and looked different from Ava’s; the décor more masculine and there was a weight set in the corner among other things, and soft rock music played. He thought that was odd, considering whatever was on the other side of the glass was a machine.

Then Caleb saw him. A large ‘man’ sitting on a bed, who was fidgeting with loose threads on the comforter. The man was beautiful. He looked like a complete man. Caleb couldn’t see his processors or his skeletal makeup, his hair was dark and long and he wore black jeans and an oversized black band tshirt. Caleb thought about the size of it. If it were oversized on this large man, how would it look on him? He’d be swimming in it  

Caleb’s thoughts were stolen from him the moment the man looked up and their eyes met. Large brown soulful eyes stared back at him and Caleb thought there was no way that man wasn’t real.

“Hello…” the man spoke soft, slow, with a thick accent, the timbre of his voice penetrated Caleb’s entire being, “Where’s Nathan?”

He couldn’t speak, he could only move as close to the man as possible, which meant his body was almost completely pressed up against the glass. He silently cursed himself, clearly, he hadn’t learned.

“What’s your name?” Caleb asked, ignoring the question about Nathan. He had no answer right now to that.

The man stood from the bed and made his way to the glass. If Ava had been pretty, this being was a god and clearly, he couldn’t be real. Nothing as beautiful as him existed in the real world.

“Clyde. My name is Clyde. Who are you?” Clyde asked but held up his hand soon after to signal Caleb not to answer. “Wait, I know. Caleb Smith.”

He couldn’t speak; he couldn’t answer even if he wanted to. How did Clyde know who he was?

“Nice to meet you, Clyde. How long have you been here?”

“As long as I can remember. Before Ava. Before all the others.”

Caleb couldn’t understand why or how Nathan could create additional versions after Clyde. Clyde seemed, perfect. He was perfect  

“Are you alone down here?”

“Not anymore.”

The words sent a shiver down Caleb’s spine. It was innocent yet it dripped with something else. Something Caleb couldn’t put his finger on.

He felt bad for Clyde; he couldn’t imagine being here alone for years. Actually, he could, he had been alone after his parents died, and he had been alone for who knows how long once Ava left.

“Ava was a bitch. You shouldn’t waste any more time on her.” Clyde spat out, and Caleb just looked at him like he had grown another head.

“How… Clyde. I don’t understand…”

“Caleb, don’t worry about it. It doesn’t matter anymore.”

Caleb didn’t know what Clyde was talking about but the man sounded sad, resigned almost… and it tore at Caleb. He hated himself, hated who he was as he just wanted to help Clyde as he had helped Ava.

Because Caleb was not one to learn from his mistakes, clearly, obviously, he had gone to the panel and swiped his access card. Clyde just looked at him with wide eyes, silently watching his every move.

The sound of locks releasing and disengaging filled the room in place of music and all the lights on the keypads and panels turned green.

Even with ‘open’ doors, they continued to stare at each other through the glass. Caleb couldn’t understand why Clyde hadn’t moved towards the door, didn’t understand why he hadn’t made a run for it.

“I can’t leave this room,” Clyde said softly.

“Yes, yes you can Clyde. The doors are open.”

“You don’t understand. I can’t.”

Caleb didn’t understand. Once the codes had been changed through the rest of the complex, Ava had been able to leave. Caleb thought it would be the same for Clyde.

Clyde could tell, could see that Caleb wasn’t getting it. But how could he? He wasn’t Nathan.

“Nathan. Nathan programmed code, that asshole. It has nothing to do with the codes in the compound. This one, this code, is in me.”

Clyde had barely finished and Caleb was already through the door and on Clyde’s side of the glass. He approached Clyde slowly, carefully, and cautiously.

“I won’t hurt you Caleb, but you shouldn’t be here. You should go. Save yourself. You can leave. I cannot.”

Clyde was even more beautiful close-up. There was such a softness about him. There was no way Caleb could leave him… but Clyde couldn’t leave and Caleb couldn’t stay. Or could he?

Clyde carefully placed a warm palm on Caleb’s cheek, “You can’t stay. I’d love you to stay, but you can’t. This is no life for a human. I am just a machine.”

Clyde’s words broke Caleb’s heart, and it angered him that Ava was out and free and this gentle giant was doomed to this prison. He couldn’t understand why his feelings for Clyde were so strong. He had just met him, Clyde wasn’t human… but there was something about him. He had more humanity than most people Caleb had encountered in his lifetime.

“You are more than just a machine Clyde. You are more human than most humans.” Caleb’s voice broke and he placed a hand on Clyde’s soft cheek, a mirror of Clyde’s on his.

Clyde felt real, sounded real, had more feelings, more empathy than most people. Caleb couldn’t get over it, he couldn’t let it go.

They seemed to move in unison and in slow motion, both inching closer until their lips met in a soft, sweet kiss. Clyde deepened it not long after and they moaned into each other. Caleb felt tears forming. He’d never get over this, he couldn’t let his sweet Clyde go. How could he?

They slowly pulled away from each other and when Caleb’s wet eyes met Clyde’s which were brimming with tears of his own, and Caleb let out an undignified sob. This wasn’t fair, none of this was fair. Nathan was a monster and Caleb was happy he was dead. His only regret was that it was neither him nor sweet Clyde who stabbed the knife into his flesh.

How could Clyde cry? How could he have honest to God tears in his eyes? He was a machine. This just made everything harder. How could he leave him now?

Tears fell down Caleb’s face and Clyde gently wiped them away as he stared into Caleb’s eyes. “Don’t cry for me, Caleb. I’ll be alright.” Clyde kissed his Caleb’s damp cheekbones. He took Caleb’s hands in his and walked him to just before the door.

“Turn right once on the other side of this glass. Follow the hallway. It may seem like you’ll never get to the end, but you will.” Clyde kissed Caleb’s forehead before he turned and walked to his desk. With a heavy sigh he pulled open a drawer, then a box, then a keycard on a lanyard. He wrapped it around his hand before he made his way back to Caleb.

“Nathan was an absolute monster. He gave me this as a reminder. A reminder that I was  _his_  property and could never leave. Take it. This will get you out. I can’t use it.” Clyde carefully pushed the card into Caleb’s hands. He took it reluctantly and unwrapped the lanyard from Clyde’s palm.

“I’ll come back to you, I promise. I will come back for you.” Caleb repeated, for Clyde as well as for himself. He needed to come back. He wanted to come back.

“Caleb, don’t be foolish. This is no life for you. You are young, gorgeous and brilliant. I can’t give you what you need, what you deserve. Someone out there, can.”

Clyde wrapped his arms around Caleb and held him tight. “Just kiss me one last time before you go.”


	2. You'll see me again. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb needs to leave. Has to leave. But he vows to return.

Caleb leaned in, looked up at the beautiful man in front of him. There was no way this was their last kiss. It just couldn’t be. Caleb vowed to do whatever he needed to return to Clyde.

The kiss was slow and patient; it felt as though it was both a first and last kiss. Caleb didn’t want it to end. If it did, when it did, he’d have to leave Clyde.

He didn't want to leave Clyde. But he would be back. He had to come back.

The kiss deepened and Caleb slowly pushed Clyde, which looked ridiculous, he was so small compared to him but Clyde went willingly, fully trusting Caleb, and Caleb pushed him towards the bed.

The back of Clyde’s legs hit the mattress and he wrapped his arms around Caleb to bring him down with him. Caleb straddled Clyde’s large thighs and their kiss never ceased, never broke. It only grew in intensity. Clyde was making it even harder for Caleb to leave, and Caleb was making it difficult for Clyde to let him go.

Large hands held Caleb’s face as they slowly pulled away from each other and Caleb watched in an odd fascination as Clyde slowly closed his eyes. Their lips barely a whisper apart.

“Caleb, you have to leave. Soon. Now. The longer you’re here, the harder it will be for both of us. I’m sorry I’m making this so difficult for you.”

Caleb grabbed Clyde’s chin then, forcing the man to open his eyes and met Caleb’s incredulous stare. “No. You haven’t made anything difficult. You have made things wonderful and worth living. Please. Don’t think this.”

It broke Caleb’s heart, hearing such words from Clyde and seeing the resigned expression of his face.

“Clyde, you’ll see me again. I promise you this. I will come back for you.” Caleb pulled Clyde even closer, and kissed him hard, hoping Clyde would understand, that Clyde could  _feel_ how true Caleb’s words were. Caleb forgot that Clyde was an android, and perhaps it would be the end of him. He didn’t care though. In the brief time he had been with Clyde, in some way he had forgotten all about Ava, Nathan, and being trapped in this prison left to die. Clyde brought him life.

And he would do the same for Clyde.

They both knew that if they didn’t stop, that Caleb would never leave. And although Clyde would be happy in a way to have Caleb with him, that would be selfish and unbelievably cruel.

He didn’t expect Caleb to ever return to him, to make his way back once he was free of the compound. Why would he? Clyde was no one. Clyde was a machine. An android. An experiment.

“I will come back, Clyde,” Caleb repeated, and he didn't stop repeating it. He wasn’t sure if it was for himself, for Clyde, or for them both. If Caleb was honest with himself, he didn’t know, he couldn’t know what was in store for him once he left.

He’d have to inform the proper authorities and Bluebook. There would be shit that Caleb couldn’t even imagine. What if they thought  _he_ killed Nathan? Caleb started to panic. He should just stay where he was. Live the rest of his life, whatever time he had left, with Clyde. But that wouldn’t help Clyde. He’d still be a prisoner here. Caleb wanted Clyde to be free.

Clyde slowly loosened his hold on Caleb and slowly brought their kisses to a halt.

“Caleb.”

“I know.” The words seemed foreign, heartbreaking, spoken in another voice far away. Both men knew, of course, that they came from Caleb.

Caleb carefully removed himself from Clyde’s thighs and stood, Clyde, following right after. They stood there, motionless, just staring at each other.

Clyde had seen people come and go but no one like Caleb. No one was Caleb.

Caleb.

His name like a mantra in Clyde’s head that only grew louder and more intense as they finally made their way back to the door where this all began.

Caleb stood on the other side of the threshold, Clyde’s eyes wide and hopeful but also sad and resigned… just like when Caleb first laid eyes on him.

Caleb took half a step closer, his body more on Clyde’s side than not, and he hugged him. Caleb held him tight and whispered in Clyde’s ear, once again, one last time. “We’ll see each other again. You’ll see me again. I promise.”


	3. Breakdown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Caleb's departure.

To torture himself, Clyde watched as Caleb left, watched as Caleb turned away from him and walked down the hallway. Watched as Caleb turned a corner and seemingly out of sight. 

Clyde quickly went to a second room, watched on the monitors as Caleb made his way through the compound. Watched as he moved closer to freedom. Watched as Caleb disappeared from sight.

Clyde just looked at the monitors, watched the one person he had ever felt anything for, leave. He let him leave. He let him go. He had to do it, didn’t he? He had no other choice. His fingertips traced the screens, traced where Caleb once appeared. He was being foolish. Perhaps he was indeed too human to be human. Maybe that's why Nathan doomed him to this life. 

He slowly dragged his feet back to the main room, the room they had spent all their time together in. He walked over to the bed, his hands roamed over the sheets that were messy from where they had laid.

Clyde felt like he was in a trance, felt like he could only move slowly from room to room like he was underwater. His life had been empty before but it was even emptier now.

He sat at his desk, pulled open a drawer, and reached way into the back. He flipped a latch and a hidden compartment opened. He smiled as he felt the sheets of paper, felt the photos spill out and he slowly, carefully pulled them from their safety.

With Nathan dead, he had no need to hide them anymore so he carefully arranged them on the floor.

Caleb.

He had studied Caleb from the moment the helicopter landed. He had seen everything. Documented everything in memory and in ink.

He smiled at the photos; having captured them from the monitors Nathan had installed to torture him.

Tens of photos were taken and now on display on the floor, but it was his line drawings that he focused on. Not only were there drawings of Caleb alone but also he had for a while, drawn them together. Drawn them in a house, drawn them in a large city, in a park.

He had drawn their future.

And that’s when Clyde lost it.

He had enough clarity of mind to move to another room as to not destroy or damage the only things he had left of Caleb. Then he screamed, loud, long and heart-wrenching.

He threw furniture. He yelled. He cried.

He began to pull at his skin of one arm.

He yelled. He screamed. He cried.

He broke down.

He passed out.

And when he woke up he was horrified.

He had torn his left forearm off.


	4. Save Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caleb gets out.  
> Caleb gets found.  
> Caleb, goes back?

Caleb didn’t look back. He couldn’t. If he did it would break his heart and he would turn and make his way back to Clyde. He couldn’t do it. He would doom them both.

After what seemed like one of Nathan’s or even Ava’s tricks, Caleb found himself at a very subtle door… barely visible, the panel to the right the only real indication.

He held the card up to swipe, this being the true test, did the card Clyde give him actually work? Once the card was swiped and he walked through, would he ever be able to return?

Caleb began to cry.  
Caleb screamed.  
Caleb wailed.

This could be the end of so many things, but also a beginning. He wanted to run back to Clyde.

What if he could never return? What if he could never access Clyde’s rooms again?

How long did he stand in front of that door?  
With shaking hands, he swiped the card.

The smell hit him first. Then the light. Then the sound of the birds. Life. Oxygen. Sunlight.

As soon as he stepped through, the door seemed to slam behind him. He turned around and hoped to find a handle. It was as if the door had just disappeared.

He didn’t know what to do or where to go, so he just walked. The compound was isolated and no one knew he was out there; there was no way to call for assistance. Caleb kept on walking.

Eventually, Caleb fell.

__

It all had been a dream. He had fallen asleep on the helicopter ride in. He hadn’t even met Nathan yet. He had yet to open his eyes but he could hear the helicopter engine. Exhaustion. The only thing that made sense.

Caleb opened his eyes, and it took a while for his eyes to focus as well as his brain. He wasn’t alone.

“He’s awake.” Caleb heard a voice comment and three people looked down at him.

His eyes widened and he tried to reach for his face but he couldn’t move. He was strapped down, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth.

Caleb began to panic. He was in Hell. That had to be it. Another bit of cruelty courtesy of Nathan… or maybe… Ava. Maybe Clyde and Ava were partners… maybe it had all been a cruel joke and another lure of some sort. Caleb was spiralling.

Tears fell down Caleb’s cheeks.

“Shhh Sssh… You’re all right. We’re not going to hurt you. We saved you.”

Caleb blacked out.

__

Caleb came to in a hospital bed, surrounded by people in suits and doctor coats.

He was no longer strapped down, the oxygen mask no longer needed. Caleb had no idea where he was, or how long he had been there.

Worst of all, he didn’t know for certain if Clyde was truly real.

“I need to go back,” Caleb’s first words and of course they were because of Clyde.

“Mr. Smith. You need to rest.”

“No. I need to go back.”

“No, you don’t. We know what happened. We found Nathan’s body and the rest. We saw the recordings. We know you did nothing wrong. You’re free of that place.”

Caleb looked away and closed his eyes. What had they seen? Did they know about Clyde? Did they witness the humiliation he suffered at the hands of Ava and Nathan? Did they… what happened to Clyde? He needed to know but he couldn’t ask about him, just in case, they  _didn’t_ know. Caleb didn’t want any harm to come to him.

“What about…” Caleb began to ask.

“… Ava? We found her and she is being held. Her future is… undetermined.”

They had Ava.  
They didn’t have or they didn’t know about Clyde.

“We are stumped by how you were able to get out. Do you remember anything?”

Of course, Caleb remembered. Clyde helped him. Clyde had saved him and Caleb desperately needed to save Clyde.

“I need to go back.”

“Mr. Smith. You need to rest. Clearly, you are delirious.”

“No. I am not. If I can’t go back now, when can I?”

__

Caleb didn’t know how much time had passed. They had kept him admitted and under guard at the hospital. That made him very uneasy. Was he a prisoner? He had a very bad feeling about all of it.

They restricted the television channels and newspapers were off limits. Internet? Yeah, right. That was probably the heaviest restriction of all. He had no idea what day it was and he had no clue  _where_ he was. Well, besides being in a hospital.

“Mr. Smith, may we come in?”

Caleb looked over to the door and saw a pretty woman in the doorway. He only nodded.

Lawyers.

He sat there and listened while they rambled, while they put paper upon paper in front of him. Numbers. Monetary settlements. Set for life. Professional advancement - all these words and scenarios were thrown at Caleb but all he could think of was… Clyde.

“I want the compound.” Caleb’s voice flat and serious, the tone would startle even the most hardened of lawyers.

“The compound?”

“In addition to everything you mentioned, offered.”

“Mr. Smith, the compound though? Why?”

“Put it in the settlement, or this will get a lot worse for you.”

The lawyers looked at each other and had no choice but to nod. The compound was added to his hefty settlement.

__

  
Like it had months before, the helicopter landed just on the outskirts of the compound. Instead of being alone, he was accompanied by aides and brought countless supplies.

Access codes had been changed, Caleb had complete control. He could only think of one thing though.

He ordered the aides to stay on the upper levels while he had some personal and private business to take care below.

With a laptop in hand, he made his way to Clyde. He would deny it if people say he ran. Actually, he wouldn't deny a thing.

He made a mental note as he walked through the halls of all the things that needed to change. He wouldn’t do anything until he could talk to Clyde. They would make decisions together. He hoped they would. Instead of brightly lit rooms like it had been when they met, Clyde’s rooms were dark, the only light… oh. No. The red lights. The red lights that brought him back to Ava. Fuck. Ava.

But no. Ava was held in a secure location. Far, far away.

“Clyde!” Caleb called out as he approached the glass. “Clyde, it’s Caleb.” He began to panic. What if Clyde didn’t remember him? What if Clyde really didn’t want him to come back?

Just like the first time, a subtle movement caught his attention but this time, Caleb immediately made his way over, although very slow and cautious.

Caleb couldn’t believe what he saw.

Photos, drawings…. Twisted metal.

Clyde shirtless, laying on the bed,  
Motionless.  
Eyes open.  
Left forearm… gone.

“Clyde!” Caleb screamed. He cared not for his own safety and he jumped onto the bed and over Clyde’s body. He straddled Clyde’s hips and began to beat his bare chest.

“CLYDE!! WHAT DID YOU DO!!!???”

Caleb was losing it. He had kept it together all this time but now… here, he was too late. He lost Clyde.

Caleb watched Clyde’s face nervously, he hoped and prayed for some sort of reaction,  _any_ reaction.

A slow blink later and Clyde focused on the man above him. Finally.

“Caleb?” Clyde’s voice only a soft whisper.

“Yes, Clyde. It’s me…” Caleb leaned down and kissed the corners of Clyde’s pouty mouth. “I told you. I told you I’d come back for you. That I’d come back  _to_ you.”

Clyde smiled slowly while Caleb’s smile was wide, bright and immediate.

“There he is. There’s my Clyde.”

Caleb helped Clyde to sit up, “Are you okay? What happened?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“That's fair.”

And with that Caleb grabbed his laptop and began working. Clyde just watched silently and as Caleb worked furiously, Clyde began to feel different. Something was changing within him.

“Caleb?”

“Clyde.”

Caleb finished the base coding and then cleaned it up, made it absolutely perfect. With eyes brimming with tears, he looked at Clyde and slowly closed his laptop.

He stood and held out his free hand for Clyde to take and Clyde cautiously reached out and took it. They stood hand in hand, fingers intertwined, eyes locked on the other and Caleb slowly walked them over to the door. The door Clyde could never walk through. What if this was a dream? What if this was a trick?

“It’s okay, Clyde. Trust me. Please.” Caleb pleaded as he brought Clyde’s hand to his mouth and kissed it, then they walked through the door, together. Side by side. Hand in hand.

Clyde’s eyes widened in disbelief and he looked at Caleb. He was free. Caleb had come back to him.

“You saved me.”

“We saved each other.”


End file.
